Skłonności i odkrycia
by yami-marron
Summary: Tłumaczenie wspaniałego fika imagines writes- 'Tendencies and revelations'. Yuugi musi odrobić pracę domową z Wychowania do Życia w Rodzinie, co prowadzi do bardzo interesujących pytań. Yami x Yuugi


-Czy masz skłonności homoseksualne?- Zapytał Yuugi, spoglądając znad swojej pracy domowej z, PŻWR która była rozwalona na całej podłodze pod biurkiem. Dostał zadanie co najmniej głupie: napisać, czego się spodziewa po swojej żonie, a potem zdecydować z jakimi cechami mógłby i nie mógłby pójść na kompromis.

Niestety, on nie szukał _żony_, jak na razie. Zerknął na niebieską gumkę do ścierania na swoim ołówku, czekając na odpowiedź Yamiego.

Pozaznaczał już na liście na marginesie swojej kartki, zgodnie z instrukcjami książki, czego oczekuje: wrażliwość, troskliwość, wzbudzanie szacunku, inteligencja,…Yami spełniał wszystkie warunki z nawiązką.

Ale ten fragment o _skłonnościach homoseksualnych sprawił, _że go kompletnie wcięło_._ Ta książka mówiła o tym, jakby to było coś złego: „ Pamiętaj, żeby spytać potencjalnego partnera czy cierpi na jakieś choroby psychiczne albo ma skłonności homoseksualne. „

Szczerze, Yuugi zastanawiał się, co oni palili. Duch był rozwalony na kanapie i gapił się na niego.

- To do szkoły- Wyjaśnił, gdyż Yami nadal nie dał odpowiedzi.

- Aibou zaczynam się martwić, czego cię uczą w szkole. Co w imię Ra sprawiło, że zadajesz to pytanie?

- Mam napisać, czego oczekuję od kogoś, kogo chcę poślubić. To było pytanie, które moje książka kazała zadać.

- I uważasz mnie za kandydata do ożenku? - Yami wyglądał, na co najmniej zdziwionego tą nowością, tak jakby pomysł, że jego Aibou mógłby go lubić w ten sposób nigdy wcześniej nie przyszedł mu na myśl. Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do tych czasów i teraźniejszości, gdzie ślub pomiędzy mężczyznami był przyczyną oburzenia. To nie było złe za czasów, kiedy on dorastał, ale już do niego dotarło, że wiele rzeczy się zmieniło i teraz to nie było częste, żeby facet wyszedł za faceta. Nie spodziewał się, więc, by jego, Aibou poruszył ten temat w tak osobisty sposób.

-Wiesz, pasujesz do wzoru idealnego męża- Yuugi wbił palec w książkę – Spełniasz każde wymaganie to spisane.

- I posiadanie skłonności homoseksualnych to dobra cecha?

-Nie do końca, książka to potępia.- Odpowiedział Yuugi, denerwując się coraz bardziej. Po co w ogóle otwierał gębę? To było bardzo osobiste pytanie – a co jeśli duch się na niego wścieknie?

Yami zsunął się na podłogę, by spojrzeć na wyżej wymienioną książkę.

-Ale czy ty to potępiasz?- Spoglądał uważnie na swego Aibou, czekając na reakcję.

- Nie! Nie uważam żeby było cos złego w…- Yuugi zauważył, że Yami przybliżył się strasznie.-…w lubieniu chłopców..

- Czemu dyszysz Aibou?- spytał Yami, dotykając jedną przezroczystą ręką płonącego policzka Yuugiego. – Czyżbyś zaczynał chorować? Możesz normalnie oddychać? Jesteś strasznie ciepły, potrzebujesz może się położyć?

-Ze mną w porządku!- Powiedział Yuugi z większą mocą niż zamierzał i od razu zaczął tego żałować patrząc na wstrząśniętą minę Yamiego.

-Przepraszam, naprawdę ze mną w porządku. Po prostu byłeś nagle tak..blisko i to mnie przestraszyło.

-Dlaczego, Aibou, Siedziałem tak blisko ciebie wcześniej i nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało. Czy jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz?

-Nic, Nic, co mógłbym ci teraz powiedzieć. I ciągle chciałbym poznać odpowiedź na moje pytanie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciw.

Teraz była kolej Yamiego, by wyglądać na lekko zażenowanego: tak martwił się o to, że jego Aibou zachoruje, że zapomniał kompletnie o tym pytaniu. – Pytasz mnie, czy lubię chłopców?

-Tak- Powiedział Yuugi, spuszczając głowę, by nie patrzeć Yamiemu w twarz.

-Aibou, ty jesteś chłopcem i cię nie nienawidzę, lubię cię. Ale to nie ten rodzaj lubienia, o który ci chodzi, prawda?

Yami był już tak porażająco tępy, że Yuugi nie mógł wytrzymać. Podniósł głowę, wgapił się prosto w oczy Yamiego i wyrzucił z siebie – Pytam się ciebie, czy lubisz mnie na tyle, by mnie pocałować, ok.? Dociera teraz? – Prawie zaszlochał z ulgą, kiedy to już nie ciążyło mu na języku i sercu.

Cofając się, Yami siedział cicho przez moment, jedynym jego ruchem było zdziwione mrugniecie rubinowymi oczami. – Kiedy zacząłeś chcieć, bym cię pocałował?- Zapytał w końcu

Yuugi marzył desperacko, żeby Yami przestał unikać pytania i w końcu na nie odpowiedział. Zaraz oszaleje, jeśli się nie dowie. Zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju odpowiedział – Mniej więcej w tym momencie, w którym zauważyłem, że jesteś dokładnie tym, kogo chciałbym na swojego życiowego partnera.

- No, ty przynajmniej pomyślałeś o tym, czego chcesz: ja nigdy nie doszedłem do tego, czego chcę w partnerze- Mruknął Yami. Jego oczy zaczęły patrzeć gdzieś daleko i westchnął ciężko – Yuugi, czy naprawdę myślisz, że jestem dobrym wyborem, jeśli idzie o wiązanie się z kimś?

-Jesteś!- Yuugi ledwo dał Yamiemu skończyć, kiedy te słowa wyfrunęły z jego ust.

-Jesteś wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem i nie wiem, czemu nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej. Yami, jestem twoim Aibou, ale tylko w kartach. Chcę być- być twoim Aibou na całe życie. Chcę być twoim kochankiem.- Wyszeptał ostatnie słowo niepewny, jak Yami przyjmie jego dziwne wyznanie miłości.

- Nigdy w życiu się w nikim nie zakochałem, Aibou, nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle potrafię. Ale jeśli jesteś pewny, że chcesz bym cię kochał, uważam, że jesteś najlepszą osobą by nauczyć mnie jak.- Duch przycisnął swoje wpół materialne czoło do Yuugiego i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.- Czy uważasz, że powinienem cię teraz pocałować?

-Uważam – Yuugi odetchnął – że powinieneś zrobić to co uważasz za słuszne.

W tym momencie stało się jasne, że dla Yamiego słuszne było przyciśnięcie Yuugiego do dywanu i rozpoczęcie całowania go ah-tak-dręcząco wolno. Żadnego wpychania języków do opornych gardeł, żadnego podgryzania delikatnych karczków, tylko jeden zwykły…wolny…słodki pocałunek.

To wydawało się tak słuszne dla ich obu, że ten jeden pocałunek przeciągnął się na wiele minut, z przerwami na złapanie tchu.

I tak obopólna zgoda została zawarta. – Będziesz moim Aibou pod każdym względem.- Wyszeptał Yami, przejeżdżając delikatnie palcem po zarumienionym policzku małego.

-I będę cię kochał najlepiej jak potrafię.


End file.
